One Night Stand?
by enragedpurple
Summary: This was based entirely, obviously with a little embellishment, off of what two of my Sims did in the game. Granted, I detailed some stuff a bit more, but this is basically what happened. So, this story will follow the romance of Dan and Landon as they work to figure out if they can handle more then just a one night stand.
1. Meetings

He thought idly to himself that he should turn back now and save himself the heartbreak he knew was to come. This man was obviously too good-looking for him, too perfect. He thought that he should just leave and hope that nothing more came of their quick glance. But, in a moment, he knew that was too much to hope for.

The man had tussled brown hair barely scraping past his trimmed eyebrows. It was dimly obvious that there were blonde highlights buried in there, hidden now by the pulsing black lights of a club. But then there were his almond shaped, deep burgundy eyes. They were pools of pure chocolate that would have anyone a sugar addict in seconds. His tan skin was glowing in the light, dimly shining with a coat of sweat as he ground his body into another man's.

Both of them were aware they were staring. Neither cared. The brown-haired man stopped dancing in the middle of a sweating crowd, his tightly jeaned and too-perfect legs moving towards the other. Now he wondered what he was going to do when the God reached him.

"Hello," A voice cooed out, scooting into the booth next to the man. He waved some blonde hair out of his eye, deciding to smile back to the darker man. He leaned forward just enough, hinting that he was, in fact, trying to flirt. The darker man smiled back, catching onto his game.

"Hi there," He smiled, his glittering blue eyes dancing oddly in the club lights. The brown-haired man nodded, looking even more intrigued.

"Do I get to know your name?" He asked, burgundy eyes scanning over the rest of the overly-feminine man. The blonde-haired wonder smiled back at the God.

"Daniel, though most people just call me Dan," He purred out, now aware that they had steadily been moving closer. The brown-haired man smiled, placing one hand boldly on top of Dan's.

"Well Daniel, I'm Landon," He purred back, their eyes meeting for the second time that night in an intense and electrifying gaze. Dan shifted his pale hand under Landon's, noting how pleasurably their fingers intertwined. He wondered how long he could savor a most-likely one night stand.

"Nice to meet you," Dan whispered back, fully aware of the fact that their faces were now only inches apart. Landon seemed to notice as well, his chocolate eyes flitting to Dan's full lips for the briefest of seconds.

"The pleasure is all mine," Landon almost-cooed, pulling Dan in for an intense kiss. At first, the blonde could hardly tell what to do with himself. His lips froze under the experienced ones of Landon. Soon, the other man was pulling him closer by a hand to the back of his head, causing the blonde to finally respond. The blonde mashed his lips together with the other mans', pulling himself closer into the action. Finally, Landon pulled away.

"A little frisky, are we?" He smiled with a gentle laugh. The blonde was panting, blushing up at the brunette through thick eyelashes. If Landon hadn't already been convinced that this was the perfect meeting, that look would have sealed the deal.

"You," Dan panted trying to sound at least a little threatening. It didn't work, because the next thing he knew, lips were back against his and he was suddenly unable to talk. He couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Me," Landon smiled, whispering the simple word into the blonde's pale, slender neck as he went to kiss the flesh there. The blonde arched into the simple gesture, for once forgetting that they were in a club. He also forgot that there were eager spectators watching their little make-out session.

"Landon, there are people –" Landon silenced him with another kiss.

"I know," Landon sighed, pulling away and snagging the blonde by his nimble hand. Dan was ripped from the booth, following blindly the brunette through the crowd. Once outside, cold rain poured down onto both, causing Dan to laugh. Landon smiled, lifting his arm to share his leather jacket with the blonde boy. Dan moved into the welcoming alcove Landon's arms offered and held back a moan at the warmth his body offered.

"Ready?" Landon suddenly asked, leaning down to whisper into Dan's ear.

"For what?" Dan asked, looking to the brunette with confused oceanic eyes.

"To run out of the rain, silly," Landon replied, taking off in a dead sprint down the abandoned sidewalk. Dan gasped, quickly taking off after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Dan called, sprinting after the man with all the speed he could muster.

* * *

"Do you," A slurred kiss to the mouth cut off the sentence, "make everyone," another rushed kiss "run after you?" Dan panted, kissing the brunette back eagerly. A dark chuckle emitted between the two bodies, only silenced by another kiss. Wet clothes quickly piled onto the floor, the kisses only stopping to allow pesky shirts to be lifted over damp heads.

"Ah," Landon gasped as Dan nipped at his neck, fisting the blonde's hair, "but you chased after me," Landon pulled the blonde back to his lips, wrapping his muscular arms around the man's slight frame. He picked the blonde up and pulled his legs around his waist. Daniel smiled into the kiss, playfully grinding his hips closer.

Landon moaned, startled enough so that both fell to the ground. Daniel took advantage of Landon's distracted moment to pull himself back on top. He straddled to man, kissing down his neck and chest eagerly. As he reached the gorgeously tan chest, he started to slowly, and teasingly unbutton the offending garment.

"Daniel," Landon moaned, knotting his fingers in the mans' soft blonde hair. Daniel smiled to himself, kissing softly down his stomach until he reached his hips. Landon snatched the man back, shifting quickly so that he was caging the blonde to the wooden floor. Daniel gasped, his back slapping against it with a painful sound.

"Do you really want to do this in the hallway?" Landon teased, nipping at the blondes' earlobe. Daniel pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss, letting Landon pull both of them to their feet. The next thing he knew, Daniel had his legs wrapped around Landon's waist again as the stronger man carried him to the bedroom.

In another blinding movement, Daniel was thrown down onto the plush bed as Landon hurriedly removed the rest of their confining clothes. Daniel had never seen someone move so fast. In the few minutes to follow, Daniel wound up pressed carefully against the headboard.

"Landon, stop. Stop," Daniel carefully pushed the man off of him, looking to his confused eyes with a bit of silent apology. "Is this just going to be a one night stand for you?" Daniel had managed to get the words out shortly before Landon moved to straddle to blonde. He cupped his tan, rough hands around the porcelain pale face, and he _smiled._

"Let's find out, shall we?" Landon whispered, his chocolate eyes dancing with hidden emotion.


	2. Dying Happy

Daniel's eyes fluttered open to a ray of sunshine pin-pointing him directly in the face. He groaned, wrapping his arms around the body next to him and burying himself closer. Tan arms snaked around his waist, a small wake-up groan emitting from that body as well.

"Right, did I forget to mention that the sun always finds its' way here in the early hours of the morning?" Landon joked, pulling Daniel closer so that he could plant a kiss on his forehead. Daniel sighed, still trying to cuddle far enough in to block out the offending ray.

"That part would have been helpful to know," Daniel teased back, smiling to himself when Landon returned the action of cuddling. He buried his face into Daniel's soft blonde hair, inhaling slowly the sweet scent.

Silence found the room then, the sun forgotten for a few seconds. For a moment, it was just the two men reliving the blissful actions of last night. It was letting the feeling of complete satisfaction descend on them right now. It was the moment that they just let it all go and completely relaxed. And then…

"You didn't want this to be a one night stand, did you Danni?" Landon whispered, sincerely dreading the answer.

"Danni?" He asked, trying desperately to think of the answer to that question.

"Daniel's just to formal," Landon sighed, "Are you going to answer the question?" He pulled away, rolling so that Daniel was flipped over and both were staring into each others' eyes.

"I…" Daniel took a deep breath. Looking into the burning chocolate depths just made it so much harder. "To be honest, I thought that you would be the one. You looked too good for me to even… to even hope for. I just thought that if I rationalized in my head that this wasn't going to be more than a night… that maybe it would make it a bit easier the next morning," Daniel softly explained, trying not to hurt the God-like man too much.

Landon blinked in surprise a few times. He looked down to Danni, watching at how the blue eyes were carefully trying to hold back tears.

"Huh," Landon smiled, leaning in to kiss the man gently. Danni didn't respond at first, the shock getting to him before the kiss did. Then, he wrapped one hand in the man's brunette locks and gently kissed back.

"You really over think things," Landon smiled, pulling away. "And do I really look like that much of a player?" He asked jokingly as he flopped back down on the bed. He pulled Danni close, wrapping his arm around the slight man's shoulders.

"Well, you are pretty God-like," Daniel laughed, reaching one hand up to ruffle Landon's hair slightly. Landon laughed, snatching the man's pale wrist before he could do anymore.

"Someday I'll get you for that," Landon leaned in closer, trying to intimidate. Daniel only laughed, leaning in as well so that their noses just barely touched.

"You will, will you?" Daniel teased, planting a quick, teasing kiss on Landon's lips as he broke from his grip and scrambled away before the other man could get him.

"Hey! No fair!" Landon laughed, getting up to follow him.

"Now it's your turn to chase me!" Daniel called back, laughing harder as Landon snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close up against his chest.

* * *

"You're in love," She stated simply, locking eyes with the petite blonde. Daniel gasped slightly, looking to his sister and best friend with confusion. She laughed, twirling a blonde curl around her finger absently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chris," He stuttered, trying to at least look like it wasn't true. In the bottom of his heart, he knew that even the few months he had spent with Landon had left an impression. He just liked to hope that it wasn't quite love… just yet.

"Don't try to deny this. And you have to tell me all the juicy details!" Christ leaned forward, her matching blue eyes scanning him eagerly.

"I am not telling my sister about my love life, thank you," Daniel laughed, trying to push her away from him. That only made her fight to get closer.

"Daaaannnniiiiiieeeeelllll," She whined out his name, her eyes transforming to the poor, rejected puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

"No, Christine. I will not –" Daniel was cut off as Landon slid into the booth next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Going out to flirt without me, Danni?" He laughed, kissing the blonde's cheek lightly.

"If only that were true. Landon, this is my oh-so-annoying sister, Christine," Daniel stated with an eye roll at his sister. She was already letting her jaw hang to the ground and clearly making no effort at hiding the fact she was studying Landon.

"_Danni?_" She put an emphasis on the nickname, "You guys even have nick names for each other?" She leaned forward, her smile widening. Then, she let a small, earsplitting squeal past her teeth. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! Dan, you have to keep this one! If you ditch him, I call dibs," She laughed, her smile and obvious utter joy the only things radiating off of her.

"Wow, so I take it you talk about me a lot?" Landon teased, looking away from the insane sibling and back to his Danni. Danni was hanging his head, trying to hide the blush he knew was there.

"And you don't?" Daniel teased back, finally regaining his composure to look back up at his partner. Landon laughed, simply pulling the blonde closer to him. The sibling let out another, smaller, squeal.

"Hey, wait, why are you here? You said you were working tonight," Daniel suddenly recalled, looking to his partner with curiosity.

"They had me downstairs working tonight. Apparently the boss didn't want many people near his office tonight, so we either got the night off, or had to come down here," Landon explained. Seeing that the blonde was still confused, he let a small chuckle escape. "You do remember that this is the bar I work at, right?"

"Damn it, Chris. You picked up on only that bit?" He cast a glare over to his sister. She smiled sheepishly, hiding behind her bouncing blonde curls.

"Well, I wanted to see you two together…" She trailed off, smiling up at the both of them.

"Oh, you are so getting it later," Daniel threatened. Landon was laughing uncontrollably by this point, but still desperately trying to hide it.

"I have to give you points for that, Christine," Landon managed past his laughter. He reached over the table, sticking out his hand for a high five. Christine accepted it eagerly.

"Seriously, are you sure you're not partially straight? Somehow, Dan, I will steal this man from you," She teased, laughing as Daniel only rolled his eyes, letting his head fall exasperatedly onto Landon's shoulder.

"Landon, if you really care for me, make her go away," He mumbled, getting another laugh out of Landon.

"Ooooh, I'll go away if you kiss! Come on! Do you know how hot that is?" Chris leaned over the table eagerly, tapping her fingers against the plastic surface eagerly. Dan's head shot up, looking to her with shock at her request. He opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could get out, Landon was kissing him.

Daniel moaned, wrapping one arm around the brunette's neck and pulling himself closer. For a second, he forgot that his sister was watching and that she would probably never shut up about this. Then, as soon as those thoughts registered, he quickly pulled away from Landon.

"I do not need a second sister, Landon," He scolded airily as Landon leaned forward and placed a kiss on the base of his neck.

"Well, I like her," He kissed up to the corner of his jaw, "So I think we might just be seeing more of her," He smiled, kissing Daniel once more before pulling away and ruffling the blonde's soft hair.

"Oh. My. GOD." Chris fell against the back of the booth, looking to the couple in clear astonishment. "My life is complete. I'll see you later, Dan," She said all of this in a distant voice, her eyes still wide with wonder. Daniel sighed while Landon laughed and bid her good night. As she walked away, she suddenly turned back around.

"Oh, hey Dan!" His head snapped in her direction. "You are _totally_ head over heels!"


	3. Handbags

"How come I'm the only one with a nickname?" Dan asked lightly as he lay in bed next to Landon. The brunette had one arm around the blondes' shoulders, the couple enjoying a silent moment of cuddling. Landon laughed, looking down to the blonde with curiosity.

"You're serious?" The brunette laughed, looking to Danni with a smile still on his face. It was entertaining to think that this could seriously be their first argument.

"Yeah, I am," Daniel replied, his blue eyes dancing lightly. He moved so that he was able to look at Landon with a more serious face, determined to think of something for the man to be called.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't getting any old nicknames out of me," Landon laughed, determined to keep his old embarrassing ones to himself. There was no way he was going to let Dannie tease him with them.

"Oh, come on! You'll make out with me for my sister, but you won't tell me one nickname?" Daniel leaned closer, his blue eyes begging. Landon groaned, looking away in hopes of resisting the gorgeous man.

"That was different –" He was cut off as Daniel moved out of the bed, reaching over to the nightstand for his cell phone. He started to dial someone's number before Landon caught on.

"Hey, Trish!" Daniel called as he dodged a lunge attack from Landon. He rushed to the bathroom, locking himself in as the other man beat on the door.

"What's going on, Dan? It sounds like my son is trying to attack you," The woman replied, although he could tell that she wasn't concerned.

"Yeah, I need one of his old nicknames," Daniel laughed, pushing his weight against the door in an attempt to keep the shouting Landon out. Daniel just laughed harder when Trish started rambling off about half a dozen.

"Well, there was this one time that his sister started calling him Donni because at the time she was convinced he was a girl. Did I ever tell you that he used to have long hair? Anyway, and then there was the time that he got cake batter all over himself. I swear that that boy was the filthiest creature I knew. Anyway, I called him my cupcake for the longest time after that," Trish kept rambling off stories, and Daniel just kept laughing. Eventually, Landon gave up on the door.

"Mom, you are such a traitor!" He called loudly over his shoulder. She broke off her rambling to call back that she loved him anyway.

"Oh, but the best by far would be when he started collecting handbags for his sister's dolls and insisted that they were, in fact, Gucci. He refused to think anything else of the matter," Trish laughed, causing Daniel to join in.

"Thank you, Trish," Daniel and she both exchanged their goodbyes and he daringly exited the bathroom. He found Landon had laid back down on the bed, his face buried in the pillows.

"What'd she tell you?" He mumbled, felling Daniel sit beside him and start massaging his back. To Daniel it was mostly an apology, but it was also a hope that Landon wouldn't murder his partner.

"Well, she started with Cupcake," Landon lurched up, horrified eyes meeting Daniel's, "And she ended with my personal favorite; Gucci," He laughed as Landon tackled him on the bed, the brunette trying desperately to stay serious as he glared to the blonde.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to –"

"Oh, come on Gucci, have some fun, will you?" Daniel laughed, trying to free himself from Landon's grip as the man started tickling him.

"You will so pay for this, Danni!" The brunette threatened, both of them laughing as they wrestled on the bed. They were so oblivious to the world that they had forgotten Chris was stopping by.

"I lied, before, when I said my life was complete. Now, I can die a happy, _happy_woman," She blinked twice ash her handbag slipped from her grip and onto the floor. Daniel laughed harder as he spotted the label.

"Gucci, do go pick up your handbag, won't you?" He laughed, silenced only when the man forcefully kissed him.

"Remind me again why I love you?" Landon questioned, pulling free of their tangled mass of limbs.

"Because I have _great_ taste in handbags," Daniel smiled, the whole room erupting in laughter.


	4. What's Your Emergency?

Daniel walked down the sidewalk with Landon's arm around his shoulders. He felt safe there, but a part of him knew that they were still getting looks. All the people around them were looking, saying to their friends "Oh, look, here come the gays." Daniel also knew that if he really cared for Landon – which he did – then he wouldn't be affected by other peoples' rumors.

It was worse when he was alone.

If he went out with his other friends, most of them would stick up for him to a certain extent. After punches started to get thrown, Daniel would back down and tell his friends to just leave it alone. He hadn't been out with anyone but Landon in a long while and was beginning to wonder what people thought of him. He knew his sister was doing her best to make sure all his friends stayed with him, but somehow he knew that his sister's encouragement wasn't going to cover it.

So, he moped. He resided into a part of his mind that he knew only Landon could get to. He hid from the harsh words and gestures, trying his best to make sure that it looked like they didn't bother him. But in that part of his mind, they stabbed through his heart over and over again. The pain almost never left him alone.

He could tell that Landon was starting to notice but was either smart enough or dumb enough not to ask questions. He didn't press Daniel, though part of him knew that he should be prying the answers from his mouth if it meant that the blonde smiled again.

"Danni, what's wrong?" Landon asked as they sat silently on the couch watching some old musical. Personally, it was too happy for his taste.

"Nothing, Gucci," Daniel replied with his nickname, though it lacked the usually intended humor or sarcasm. Now it was just a bland title to try and convince Landon that things were fine even though he could plainly see that they weren't.

"I know you're lying," Landon replied simply, pressing the pause button on the remote to draw the blonde's attention to him. Their eyes met and he made sure to show his determination while Daniel attempted to hide his pain. "Daniel, please just tell me what's on your mind," Landon stated, pulling the man onto his lap to cup his face and stare endearingly into his eyes.

"Landon –" Daniel started to protest, his hands pushing against the man's chest as he tried to break free from his grip. Instead, Landon leaned in and kissed him. Daniel expected it to be forceful; an attempt to shut him up and get him to talk all at once. Instead, it was slow and caring. It was clear that Landon was not going press the matter, but that he cared enough to try and get some answers.

Daniel pulled away and immediately broke down in tears. He buried his head against Landon's neck and wrapped his arms weakly around the man. Landon held the blonde close, kissing his cheek once in comfort. Then, he just held the falling-apart man.

"Danni, what's wrong?" Landon asked gently, stroking his hands down the man's spine. Daniel pulled himself closer, for once deciding that if he was ever alone again, that would be the time that he lost it.

"I don't know. I don't know why they hate me so much," Daniel muttered, his lips grazing Landon's neck. He refused to pull away and look the man in the eyes.

"Who? Who hurt you?" Landon's voice was frantic, a slight threat in it for whoever hurt his Daniel. He made a promise to himself that he would get them back for that.

"No, Landon, don't –" Daniel cut off as he pulled away and looked the man in the eyes. His eyes were a burning brown, his anger clear even if he did try to hide it from his body language. Daniel let out a small gasp, looking to the man with tears still in his eyes.

"Danni, who hurt you? I swear, if they laid a hand on you –" This time, it was Daniel's turn to put a hand over Landon's mouth. Landon's eyes turned to confusion as he cocked his head at the action.

"You can't. You'd only get yourself hurt," Daniel said, forgetting whatever rational rant he had in his head. He forgot everything when it came to Landon. Landon pushed his hand away, intertwining their fingers and staring at them distantly.

"Daniel, you have to come to me with these things. If someone ever hurt you… I don't know what I would do if I knew that I could have helped. If someone ever laid a hand on you…" Landon trailed off, his teeth clenching together in a silent rage. Daniel watched him carefully, then leaning forward and resting his head on his chest. He pulled the man's head on top of his own, scooting closer on his lap to form an awkward hug.

"Thank you, Gucci," Daniel replied, his smile returning to his lips when he said the simply nickname. Landon kissed the top of his head, running his hand through the blonde hair soothingly.

"I didn't even do anything," Landon objected, but silently he was happy that Danni was smiling again.

"More then you thought," Daniel replied, leaning in to kiss the man gently. As he pulled away, he rest his forehead against Landon's and closed his eyes as the brunette's breath flooded his face. "More then you thought."

* * *

"No, Landon, stop it!" Daniel pulled the man's arm back to his side, meeting the furious brown eyes in fear and anger of his own.

"If you say one more thing to him –" Landon hissed, cut off when the three men surrounding them started bellowing out laughter.

"Oh, then should I start on you? You and your little gay buddy should just go away, save us the trouble of having to swallow our vomit," One man sneered, his laughter ringing out with his friends'.

"You _bastard_," Landon hissed, trying to pull his arm from Daniel's grasp.

"Damn it, Landon, _shut up_!" Daniel shouted, pulling the man closer to him still. He was not about to let this get out of hand, though part of him knew that there was nothing left he could do. This had started, so now it had to end some way as well.

"No, I will not let them do this to you, Danni," Landon growled back at his partner, for once fearing what his anger would make the man think of him. He couldn't help it though; the bastards had called his lovely blonde a whore.

"Oh, so you got the protective one, did you?" Another man chuckled, laughing as he sauntered around the couple. He almost seemed to be checking them both out, as if he himself planned to get in on the action.

"Seems that there _will_ always be a girl in the relationship," A man behind Daniel hissed, moving forward and smacking his ass. Daniel jumped, his grip on Landon lost. The next instant, Landon was on top of the other man, punching the shit out of him.

"Landon!" Daniel shouted, trying to figure a way to get the brunette off of their attacker. However, as soon as the man was knocked out, Landon stood up. He turned toward the others, eyeing them with ferocity in his eyes.

"Anyone else want to say something?" Landon almost growled. He pulled Daniel to his side, and arm protectively around his waist. Daniel was too frightened to move away, so he watched as the other two men started to retreat.

Landon relaxed, turning his back on the attackers and facing Daniel.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked, though as he did this, Daniel was carefully tracing his fingers over scratches on his face. His expression was horrified and Landon found that kind of cute.

"I told you not to get messed up with them. I would have been better if you hadn't said anything," Daniel sighed, pulling the man into a hug. Landon circled his arms around the petite man, pulling him closer protectively. He was silently thanking the fact that they had been in the alleyway that led to his house and not somewhere more public.

"You know I can't just sit by and watch when it comes to you," Landon whispered huskily. Daniel chuckled.

"And this is why bondage isn't your thing?" He teased, getting a slight smack to the back from Landon.

"Don't bring sex into this," He laughed. He pulled out of the hug, cupping the blonde's face in his hands. "Maybe I should start teaching you how to –"

A single gunshot rang through the silent night air, Daniel's scream following after. Landon fell to the ground, his shoulder already gushing blood.

"Landon! Damn it, see what happens when you provoke people!" Daniel was trying frantically to find the man's cell phone in his front pocket. He held it to his ear, pressing his other hand to Landon's wounds.

"Calm down, Danni… _damn it_," He hissed in pain, pressing his own hand to the wound as well, "I've been through – ah – worse," His sentences were choppy as all he began to see were stars. Then Daniel's tear-streaked face was filling his vision.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_


	5. Memory Lane

_Why did he do it again? What was this – oh, right. This was the part where he shot that terrorist from across the desert. This was the time that the gun felt like it weighed a thousand pounds on his shoulder._

_Wait, why was he here again? No, he wasn't there. He was out with Daniel. He was smiling and dancing in a club – damn it! No, he wasn't there either. He was somewhere… somewhere cold._

_So he thought of his father. He was there again. The alcohol was too. He was back at the house watching with chills down his spine as his mother was raped and then thrown aside like yesterday's laundry. _

_No – no, damn it! He wasn't there. He wasn't. That man was dead. No – wait, was he? Could he be? Was this coldness really the atmosphere? Maybe it was the actual temperature…_

_And then he was back up in Alaska fighting off the third bear that week. Maybe his strength training had gotten to his head, but he refused to be the same as his father. He wanted to be stronger._

_No, he wasn't – yes he was. He was fighting for his life, somewhere. There was someone there with him… no, he was alone. He would always be alone. Shit! Concentrate! Focus on something, anything!_

_But his wasn't with Danni… was he? They weren't at home, Danni wasn't with him. He was someplace cold… someplace desolate. He wasn't with his mother either… or his sister. Maybe he was back in the service…_

_Sniper on his shoulder, he was back with his comrades. He was laughing around the campfire, holding the sniper now by his knee. John was sitting across from him, a secret smile given just for him – just for their secret relationship._

_Blood. Blood smeared down John's face, gunshot wound evenly between shocked eyes. Tears were next, deafening screams of anguish ringing out into the midst of battle. There was a body in his arms, but there would never again be John. Now, he would just be remembered as a body. _

_No! He was at home! He was holding Daniel in his arms and smiling, trying to keep his depressing war thoughts to himself. Daniel was calling him Gucci and laughing the whole time – but now the laughter was sobs._

"Gucci, you better as hell wake up!"

_A snide remark wanted to find it's way past his lips, but they were dried shut. Then there was more blood, more pain, more war… no more John. He was someplace cold again and there was nothing to hold onto. There was nothing he could cling onto to hold onto reality. He was alone in the darkness and there was only silence –_

"Gucci, please… Please wake up. It's all my fault. It's all my fault,"

_Strange, the voice sounded like it was weeping. Did Gods weep? Did they cry for the death of a puny human? Did angels feel remorse for the deaths of humans?_

_He was gone again – cold again. There was something missing, something wrong with his heart. It sputtered, unbalanced. Something was pulling him toward the voice, but something else towards the lovely, warm, light. _

"Gucci…"

_My nickname! That's what it is! This is Daniel! This is Daniel. I have to wake up. I have to wake up now. There is something… I have to wake up!_

"Do you never stop nagging?" A hoarse voice yanked Daniel from his sobbing despair. His blue eyes widened in shock, and then he threw himself on top of the man.

"Landon!" He started to kiss every inch of the man's face, lingering on his lips for an intense kiss. Landon chuckled against his lips, his good arm placed gently around the blonde's waist.

"If you ever do something so _stupid_ again, I swear to god –"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Don't get shot again," Landon muttered, then groaning as Daniel's weight got a bit too much for his wound. Daniel shot back instantly, looking so sorry it was almost comical. Landon leaned his head against the pillow, Daniel intertwining their hands as he watched Landon fall back into a blissful sleep.

_Sorry, John, I won't be joining you just yet._


End file.
